


Nails across my back

by Musichick2004



Series: The Evolution of Barisi [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex marks, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Someone dug their nails into Sonny's back, leaving obvious marks in their wake.It wasn't Rafael.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVUWinterFicFest2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVUWinterFicFest2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing: Barisi (Barba/Carisi)
> 
> Genre: M/M; either angst or fluff
> 
> Prompt: Character A has injuries that could easily be "misconstrued" as something else. Character B reacts.
> 
> Do not want: Less than 1k words; Graphic smut, Implied and referenced is fine.
> 
> Sorry...it didn't make it to 1,000 words!

Rafael couldn't stop looking at Sonny’s back. Even though the man in question had been dressed for hours, and they were now at the precinct discussing witness testimony, he couldn't get the sight out of his mind. Sonny’s back, covered in fine red lines that could only have come from one thing. Nails. Long, sharp nails.  
  
“Isn’t that right, Counselah?”  
  
Rafael shook his head slightly and quickly recovered, “I apologize, Detective, your prattling seems to have addled my brain. Summarize.” He waved toward the object of his obsession to continue.  
  
In the end, Sonny was right. Of course he was. For all his gangly antics, he was good. A good detective, he’d be a good lawyer, good with witnesses, good undercover, good under THE covers…Rafael threw his coffee cup violently into the trash can as he entered his office.  
  
Thin scratches…Four long lines stretched across Sonny’s back, across his shoulder blade. Deeper at the peak and petering off as they slid down, almost to his ribs. Nails digging into his skin and then pulling against his body. The same place he’d left marks before—much blunter, of course, from his short, neatly filed nails. Ending at the same place he’d left fingertip shaped bruises against his lover’s side as he gripped him tight as Sonny thrust into him.    
  
He couldn’t think. It was almost Christmas…they’d been together longer than Rafael had thought they’d last. They’d come out to both of their families (Sonny’s more successful than his Mama, but she was slowly coming around). But they hadn’t spoken with their respective employers. Sonny had been working a lot lately. If he didn’t want his coworkers finding out, maybe he’d flirted with someone he was expected to flirt with, and he’d enjoyed her company? Had he taken someone home? Rafael hadn’t seen him for 3 days before he noticed the scratches.  
  
He was obsessing.  
  
He should sit and work on this case.  
  
He should stop pacing.  
  
*****  
  
Sonny flopped onto the thick couch he’d convinced Rafael to purchase on black Friday. “Hey!” He shouted at the closed bathroom door, “We’re both home at a reasonable time today! Must be a freakin’ Christmas Miracle!”  
  
The water in the sink shut off, but Rafael gave no response.  
  
“Huh.” Sonny huffed to himself. He sat up and stepped closer to the door, “Amore, you ok?”  
  
Nothing.  
  
OK, now, Sonny was worried. “Babe, usually you’re all over me when we get home. Either for something stupid I did at work, or we’re…y’know…” he whistled and waggled his eyebrows, even though he knew his lover couldn’t see him. “Now I’m getting the cold shoulder? Did something happen?” He gasped, “Wait, are you getting death threats again?”  
  
The door flung open, and a very redfaced Rafael stepped into Sonny’s personal space. “Who is she? Huh?”  
  
Sonny’s jaw dropped. “Wha?...Wait, who is who?...Rafi, what are you…”  
  
Rafael rolled his eyes, “Oh come ON…I’m not an idiot. I’ve seen the evidence, detective. Always follow the evidence, whether you like the conclusion or not,” he seethed.  
  
Sonny was still staring at him like a deer in headlights, racking his brain. “Rafi…what evidence? I don’t know what you’re talking about…”  
  
Rafael slipped his hand under Sonny’s arm and grabbed his shoulder blade where he knew the scratches were the deepest.  
  
“OW! What the hell, Rafi? Jesus, I…” It was like a light bulb went off in Sonny’s brain. “Wait, the scratches?”  
  
Rafael glared at him, then dropped his hand and turned away.  
  
Sonny tried REALLY hard not to laugh. He tried to keep the amusement out of his voice. “Rafi…if you must know…her name is Twinkles.”  
  
“Oh god, you fucked a stripper? A hooker? What kind of name is TWINKLES?!” Rafael raised his fist to punch the wall, but Sonny grabbed it and spun him around.  
  
“Twinkles is a cat. Rafi, she got scared and jumped over my back when I was searching the perp's apartment. No fucking involved…”  
  
Rafael couldn’t register what he was saying. “Wait…a what?”  
  
Sonny let his smile start to inch across his face. “A cat. Currently residing at the SPCA downtown until they know if the guy had family who can take her in. A big, fluffy, Maine Coon cat. With long, very scratchy nails. I tossed the shirt in the trash when I got home the other day—it’s probably still there.” He made a move toward the kitchen trash can.  
  
Rafael grabbed Sonny’s arm, his face reddening even more for a whole different reason. “No, don’t…don’t reach into that nasty thing. I believe you.” Even Sonny Carisi couldn’t come up with something that absurd on a whim unless it actually happened. “Why didn’t you say something?”  
  
Sonny shrugged, “we were exhausted, remember? It wasn’t all that eventful, I just needed sleep and to hold you. I wasn’t thinking about a stupid cat.” He smirked, “I didn’t think you’d be jealous. She’s the kitty equivalent of a 65 year old”  
  
Rafael glared a little, “well, you DO have a thing for lovers older than you…”  
  
Sonny let out a hearty chuckle and pulled Rafael into a hug. “Oh, I think I kinda like this whole jealous thing you’ve got going on.” Rafael grumbled against his chest, but didn’t try to pull away. “Maybe you should show me just how much I mean to you…”  
  
Rafael looked up at Sonny and grinned this time. “Oh, I’ll show you.”  
  
Sonny beamed from ear to ear, then pulled out of his grasp and ran toward the bedroom with a giggle.  
  
Later, as they lay in bed, panting and exhausted, both thoroughly marked by their activities, Sonny got an idea. “Hey…maybe we should get a cat…”


End file.
